


Aurora Borealis

by Ohlookitstomorrow



Series: TWW Winter Fluff Event [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: #ww2018winterfluffevent, ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohlookitstomorrow/pseuds/Ohlookitstomorrow
Summary: Hecate had thought this was what Pippa had meant when she'd said she wanted to see 'the lights'.





	Aurora Borealis

“Hecate, where exactly are we?” 

The comment came as Hecate dipped her broom, urging Pippa to follow. There were no clouds on this late afternoon, the sun had begun its descent toward the west, and a large castle (not unlike Cackles) stood proudly visible. They were right on time. 

“Caithness,” Hecate answered breathlessly, her feet touching the ground in a perfect dismount. 

“Caithness!” Pippa squeaked, tripping over her broom in surprise. “Caithness, as in the most northern point in Scotland?” 

“The very same.” Whilst Pippa continued to stutter behind her, Hecate unhooked Morgana’s basket from her broom, reassuring her familiar of the warmth, and fresh tuna fish, soon to come. 

“And why, may I ask, have you brought us here?” 

Pippa was looking at her in disbelief, her cheeks rosy from their long flight. Hecate’s stomach dropped, had she perhaps been too hasty? She had thought to surprise Pippa, to take them away somewhere where they could enjoy each other’s company, just the two of them. 

“I’m sorry, Pippa. We can return home if you’d like?” 

“Oh, Hiccup, no,” Pippa’s cool hands clasped Hecate’s face, forcing their eyes to meet. “I was just surprised, that’s all. I’ve never been this far north before.” 

Hecate nodded, relieved she had not disappointed her companion. “I thought it might be nice for us to get away for the winter break, you’ve been so busy these past few weeks – I suppose I just wanted you all to myself...” 

Enveloping Hecate in a hug, provide a brief respite from the cold, Pippa whispered, her voice now hoarse, “then you have me, my darling.” 

It was the clearing of a throat that split them apart. 

“Oh, don’t mind me.” The little, elderly woman that greeted them in a tartan skirt – just beyond knee-length – had a kind smile and sparkling, deep-blue eyes. 

Hecate at least had the decency to appear embarrassed, Pippa did not. The blonde beside her didn’t even attempt to stifle the girlish giggle that escaped her throat. They had been caught like a couple of schoolgirls, sharing a loving embrace. It definitely wasn’t the most compromising situation they’d been found in, but the less said about Ada appearing in Hecate’s classroom, and seeing the blonde straddling her lap and sucking at her neck, the better. Nonetheless, Hecate valued her privacy and did not appreciate any intruders, despite the fact it was her own fault for allowing such a public display of affection. 

“You must be Miss Hardbroom?” 

The woman held a hand out for Hecate to take. “Yes, thank you, and this is my...my- “ 

“I’m her girlfriend, Pippa, Pippa Pentangle.” Pippa stepped in front of her, stealing the woman’s hand and shaking it in greeting. Hecate just stood there, mouth agape. They’d never addressed each other as such, Hecate had thought such terms were reserved for young lovers. But perhaps they were young lovers? Well, not so young, but their affair had been started in their teens, and then suspended for three decades due to Hecate’s foolishness. They were certainly making up for lost time now, however. Like the teenagers Hecate often reprimanded, she and Pippa often found it difficult to keep their hands from one another. 

“Nice to meet you, Pippa. I am Elizabeth, the owner of The Castle of Mey, and your host for the next ten days.” 

Elizabeth led them through the castle layout, to a room at the back of the building, overlooking the beautiful gardens. Pippa and their host seemed to get along splendidly, the sense of humor both displayed, camp and childlike in delivery. The hidden, double-entendre's Elizabeth slid in, were not lost on Hecate, who’s cheeks seemed destined to remain bright-red. 

She was rather thankful they were not to spend the majority of their evening in the castle, even still, Hecate could not rid herself of the nerves she held with regards to the next part of her itinerary. 

xxx 

At six-pm precisely, Hecate led Pippa from the warmth of their room, insisting the blonde wrapped up warm (despite her ability to cast a warming spell). 

The best vantage point was a hill beyond the beach, it only took them around a quarter of an hour to reach. Hecate taking her lovers’ hand, helping her up the incline. 

When they got to the crest, Hecate set the basket she’d been carrying down. Preparing the ground with a few spells, she unloaded the items with a few flicks of the wrist, a blanket, some sandwiches, fruit, frosted donuts and a bottle of sweet sherry. 

“I must say, Hiccup, your efforts, whilst romantic, are rather contradictory.” 

“How so?” Hecate laughed, motioning for Pippa to join her on the blanket, throwing another, fluffier covering, atop their knees. 

“A picnic in the snow?” Pippa allowed her head to drop to Hecate’s shoulder, and Hecate could not resist the chance to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

“I know how fond you are of eating al fresco” 

Pippa laughed wildly at that, reaching for a donut and popping a piece in Hecate’s mouth. 

They ate quite contentedly, the temperature just right, thanks to a clever, little spell. Reminiscing about their school years and the ridiculous antics they got up to. 

“Do you remember that time we went swimming, in the lake, in the dead of night?” They were reclined on the blanket now, Pippa sifting her hands through Hecate’s hair (having unwound it from its bun moments earlier) Hecate was keeping an eye trained on the sky, the clouds had finally made their appearance, barring the night sky from view. 

“I do.” It had been a night in mid-summer, their final year had been trying and Pippa had tempted her to relieve some of the stress of their final exams. Both of them had been in their nightgowns, Hecate’s a deep black, Pippa’s an unsurprising blush-pink. “You made things very difficult for me that evening...” 

“I did?” Pippa moved so they were eye-to-eye, Hecate having forgotten the clouds in her reminiscence. 

“You did...your nightgown that evening...well, let’s just say it drove my imagination wild.” Hecate’s confession was whispered and raw. “When you stepped out of the water, still wet, and you stood in the moonlight...I could see all of you. You turned to face me and it stopped my heart.” 

“Oh, Hiccup...” 

“I wanted to kiss you so badly.” Hecate laughed nervously. She needn’t have been nervous; Pippa’s eyes were shining with nothing but love and affection. 

“I want to kiss you so badly now.” Pippa moved just an inch, her lips finding Hecate’s in a wave of passion. It was beautiful and oh, so right. Their tongues brushed one another in, what had become, a familiar embrace. The love they shared, was made sweeter, on account of the years of having it pent up inside them. It was a love neither of them believed would ever be requited. It still surprised Hecate that it was. 

“You’re so beautiful, my darling,” Pippa whispered once they’d parted. “You were beautiful then, and now even more so.” 

“I love you so much, Pippa...” Tears of happiness, and sadness at the years missed, escaped the corners of Hecate’s eyes. Pippa kissed each of them away tenderly. 

“You mean so much to me, Hiccup, I cannot tell you how much. Sometimes, love seems inadequate, but I do...I do love you, so very much.” 

Hands soon wandered, Hecate’s falling from the safety of Pippa’s hips, grasping the curve of her derriere. Pippa’s caressed the swells of Hecate’s breasts, both of them unleashing gasps and moans, like a wolf calling to the moon. 

Somehow, Hecate’s skirt had risen to her waist, the tops of her thighs the only skin exposed. As Pippa traced the lace of her underwear with gentle fingers, Hecate fought with the button of Pippa’s jeans, growling in frustration when it seemed as though they’d bested her. 

“Here, darling, let me help-” Pippa undid the button with ease, her laugh cut short as Hecate delved her hand into warm, warm heat. There was no greater feeling than this. 

Pippa was wet, gloriously wet, and Hecate circled the bundle of nerves, that made her love shake, with ease. 

Being momentarily encased in the feeling of Pippa, Hecate had forgotten the hand that had been teasing her through the lace. That was until she felt a questioning finger circle her entrance. Looking into Pippa’s soft, brown eyes, Hecate whispered her consent. The moan that left her when, not one, but two fingers sheathed themselves inside her, was low and guttural. It had come from the purest part of her and it reminded them both that this was real. 

Hecate endeavored to keep her own fingers moving, which was difficult, the onslaught of pleasure caused by Pippa’s talented fingers, thrusting deeply and curling at just the right spot, made thought, and all other concepts, extremely difficult. 

Pippa, however, let Hecate know she was pleasing her just as much. A stream of ‘yes’s’ and ‘good girl’s’, left Pippa’s mouth, breathlessly. Her lover rocked herself onto Hecate’s fingers, positioned above her like a goddess. 

This was what love felt like, the complete connection of being one, the emotions of being so closely linked. Hecate would not trade it for the world! 

Pippa came first, Hecate’s name a mantra on her lips. 

Watching her lover come apart above her, head thrown back blissfully, started the first wave of Hecate’s own orgasm. She cried out when it hit, the sensation never failed to surprise her, Hecate had never imagined she would ever experience anything as ethereal as this. 

As both of them came down from their high, still shaking as the after-shocks continued, they kissed and whispered words of devotion like a chant. They were bound together, tighter than any contract could ever hold them. 

When Hecate opened her eyes, she saw the sky for the first time in a while. The clouds had parted, baring their previously, hidden gifts. 

“Pipsqueak, look...” 

Allowing Pippa to roll onto her back and re-arrange the blanket covering them, Hecate pointed upward, directing her love’s vision. 

“Oh, Hecate, it’s beautiful!” Pippa gasped. 

The lights of green and purple danced overhead, however, their beauty paled in comparison to the witch beside her. 

“You did all of this, for me?” Pippa’s question was full of emotion, and it warmed Hecate’s heart in knowing. 

“You wanted to see the lights...” Hecate offered in explanation. 

“I meant the lights in London, the decoration’s in Trafalgar Square, for Yule.” 

Hecate’s mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’, Pippa had been talking about ‘the lights’ for the past week. Apparently, the northern lights hadn’t been what she’d meant. 

“You silly thing...” Pippa rolled back atop her, kissing her would-be apologies from her lips. “You didn’t need to do all of this, but thank you, it’s beautiful.” 

“Just like you,” Hecate whispered, before recapturing Pippa’s mouth, just as the blonde had captured her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's me caught up...
> 
> Props to anyone who catches the reference of Elizabeth and The Castle of Mey.
> 
> Don't be afraid to let me know what you think.:)
> 
> Tumblr- @ohlookitstomorrowff  
> Instagram- @ohlookitstomorrow


End file.
